


Te amare hasta el fin

by SamanthaO



Category: Dean/Castiel - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaO/pseuds/SamanthaO
Summary: Dean ha muerto y ahora Castiel se ha quedado solo con dos pequeños niños llamados Claire y Jack, sin embargo Castiel aprovecha su soledad con el cuerpo de Dean para tener bellos recuerdos de los cuales ellos dos eran protagonistas.





	Te amare hasta el fin

**Author's Note:**

> Holis :3, me gustaría aclarar ciertas cosas sobre está obra:  
-Este One-Shot es el primero que realizó  
-En este One-Shot April Kelly nunca existió  
-Claire y Jack tienen un giro diferente en su historia  
-Sam y Gabe son pareja  
-Es una historia triste, pero con un final muy lindo a mi parecer  
-Castiel se queda humano por siempre  
Y con las aclaraciones dadas espero les guste mucho el trabajo y recuerden que es mi primer One-Shot asi que acepto sugerencias para mejorar y espero pronto poder escribir otro One-Shot con una temática distinta.

Narra Castiel

-Castiel, ¿Estas listo?- Sam con los ojos rojos y llorosos me habia hecho la pregunta mas dificil que en mi vida había de contestar.

Volvi mi mirada al cuerpo acostado en maderas, frio, palido y sin latidos, ese cuerpo que desde hace unos años habia sido mio y solo mio.

-M-me dejarías un rato más a su lado- Llevaba horas llorando y aún así mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas recordándome que también hace años me convertí en un humano y gracias a Dean pude sobrellevar todo ese proceso de ángel del señor a un simple mortal.

-Ire a dentro con Jack y Claire- Nuestros hermosos pequeños aún recuerdo cómo les encontramos, después de un año de noviazgo justamente, ellos eran unos bebés huérfanos, con apenas dos años Claire y Jack con seis meses de nacido, gracias a que sus padres fallecieron debido a nosotros, aunque fue por una buena causa, pues la pareja de casados había sufrido un ataque por parte de un hombre lobo dejando a estos convirtiéndose poco a poco en hombres lobos que encontramos después de días en un bosque a punto de matar a sus pequeños.

-Gracias Sam- Sam me tomo del hombro para marcharse y dejarme solo con mi querido esposo muerto.

-Despues de matar a los padres de Claire y Jack decidiste quedarte con los pequeños, aún recuerdo los primeros meses, que eran extremadamente difíciles, a penas podíamos mantenerlos vivos, pero míralos ahora Claire es una niña muy fuerte como tú amor, es testaruda también como tú- Reí sintiendo como más lágrimas se aglomeraban en mis ojos cansados de llorar e hinchados.

-Mientras Jack, Jack es como yo, es algo lento para entender ciertas cosas, suele decir frases "raras", es un chico muy paciente y amable, aunque Claire también es una niña muy linda, estoy orgulloso de esos pequeños mira que ya ocho años junto con nosotros y aún así seguir vivos vaya que son fuertes- Por unos segundos mi risa volvió, aunque al verle ahí postrado de nuevo las lágrimas ocultaron mi sentimiento de felicidad al recordar, para convertirse en un sentimiento nostálgico sumamente triste.

-A-aun recuerdo cuando te conocí por primera vez, Bobby y tu tratando de atrapar a un ángel del señor vaya que eran idiotas, sin embargo jamás pensé que el idiota menor en ese lugar sería tan especial para mí- Las lágrimas seguían y seguían sin poder controlarse, pero aún con ellas me acerque al cuerpo de Dean, toque su fría mejilla y seguí hablando.

-Recuerdo también cuando me encontraste en la calle como un vagabundo, con hambre y frío, sin mi gracia y sin mis hermosas alas, aún así tú me subiste al impala condugiste lo más rápido posible y cuando llegamos al búnker me diste una hamburguesa y un merecido baño en donde me miraste llorar por primera vez, se que te entristeciste tanto ese día que me abrazaste aunque estuviera desnudo y todo lleno de jabón en la bañera- El sol se empezaba a ocultar, mientras yo solo seguía acariciando la mejilla de mi difunto esposo y verdadero amor.

-Dean, ¿Aún recuerdas cuando me pediste que fuera tu pareja? Jajajaja fue la peor propuesta de noviazgo del mundo según tu, pero te cuento un secreto, para mí fue la mejor propuesta y simplemente porque la persona que la había hecho fue la persona que más amo en este mundo- 

Flashback

Narrador Omnisciente

Una noche antes de la cita tan esperada para Dean todo cursaban de maravilla, pues este ya tenía una reservación en un lujoso restaurante, tenía un hermoso traje y su impala estaba reluciente como siempre pero más de lo normal.

-Mañana será el mejor día, le dirás a Cas cuanto le amas y por fin te declararas a ese hombre de hermosos ojos azules, piel morena y un pelo negro- Dean se fue a la cama soñado por su cita sin imaginar lo que ocurriría el siguiente día.

Al despertar noto que el día estaba algo nublado, aunque decidió omitirlo y fue a desayunar a con su hermano y su Cas.

-Hermoso día, ¿Cierto chicos?- Dean llegó alegre al comedor sirviéndose en un plato cereal con leche para sentarse al lado de los dos hombres con quienes compartía el búnker.

-Al parecer en la noche se pronostica fuertes lluvias, no creo que sea un día muy agradable- Sam dijo algo que arruinó un poco el humor del Whinchester mayor, pero aún necesitaba muchos más cosas horribles para que su humor se viera fracturado.

-Aun así será un hermoso día- Dean le dedico una sonrisa hermosa a Castiel quien sólo se sonrojo y paro enseguida de el comedor.

-Pido disculpas, pero necesito arreglar unas cuantas cosas para una especial cita que tengo esta noche- Sam se río por el raro y atrevido comportamiento de su amigo ex angel, sin embargo, debía admitir que daba mucha ternura.

~

-Sam,¿No olvidó nada?, Ya tengo conmigo el perfume, unos chicles de menta, la billetera, la credencial, el teléfono, los condones- Dean creyó no haber olvidado nada y estaba listo para salir hasta que Sam le detuvo y le dio un pequeño tubo de lubricante.

-Es nuevo no te preocupes y solo diré que lo tengo conmigo ya que Gabe es algo cacho- Dean le callo enseguida, no deseaba saber de la vida sexual de su hermano menor.

-Gracias Sam- Dean se marchó hacia el impala donde inesperamente vio al ser más hermoso que sus ojos hayan visto antes, era Castiel con un hermoso traje y una pequeña rosa roja en la mano.

-D-dean esto es para ti- Castiel con bastante nerviosismo le dio esa rosa roja a Dean quien con orgullo y felicidad la tomó.

-Vamos a nuestra cita Cas- Los dos subieron al impala y se marcharon hacia el restaurante en el que había reservado Dean.

~

-¡¿Que diablos me está tratado de decir?!, Yo claramente hice una reservación en este restaurante desde hace un mes atrás- La pobre encargada de la entrada del famoso restaurante se encontraba en un gran lío gracias al arrebato de Dean.

-Lo siento señor Whinchester, pero el restaurante decidió cancelar todas las citas hechas después de las ocho gracias a la gran tormenta que se espera, de hecho en diez minutos cerraremos, le pedimos una disculpa por las molestias- Castiel tomo la mano de Dean para controlar sus impulsos agresivos, pues la pobre chica no tenía la culpa.

-No se preocupe señorita y gracias por todo- Castiel llevo arrastrando a un furioso Dean hacia el impala que habían estacionado algo lejos gracias a que el restaurante cerraría pronto y los valet parking ya no estaban recibiendo autos.

-Dean relájate todo saldrá bien, es más yo invito la cena, se ha donde ir- Castiel le quitó las llaves del impala a Dean y conducio hacia un restaurante de comida rápida.

-¡¿Hamburguesas?!- Dean se sorprendió sabía que era la comida favorita de ambos, pero no creía apropiado el restaurante para sus vestuarios.

-Pediremos para llevar y te llevaré a un hermoso lugar- Castiel pidió para llevar y condujo aproximadamente por diez minutos hasta llegar a un hermoso parque donde se observaba el cielo y estaba solitario, perfecto para los dos.

-Ven pongámonos aquí- Castiel se sentó en el pasto sin importarle su hermoso traje que había conseguido gracias a la ayuda de su hermano Gabe.

-E-esta bien- "Ok todo va bien, ya no la cagaremos Dean" está frase era las que más repetía Dean en su cabeza.

~

Después de una pequeña charla y acabar la cena, Dean estaba listo para declararse a Castiel.

-Cas, yo quería decirte más bien pedirte que fueras mi pa- Unas enormes y escandalosas gotas de lluvia se dejaron caer sobre ellos de repente, mojandolos todos en solo segundos.

-MIERDA, ¿EN SERIO? JUSTO AHORA CUANDO LE PEDIRÍA A CAS QUE FUERA MI PAREJA, ¿QUE TANTO ME ODIAS DIOS?- Dean se paró para gritar como nunca, todo esto le había estado colmando la paciencia, aún así se lograba tranquilizar, pero que interrumpieran su declaración eso no lo dejaría pasar fácilmente.

-Dean- Castiel se paró detrás de Dean y le llamo con tranquilidad a pesar de su sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Dean.

-SI CAS TE IBA A PEDIR QUE FUERAS MI PAREJA PERO TODO A SALIDO MAL, MIRA DONDE TE TENGO COMIENDO A TI AL SER MAS HERMOSO DEL MUNDO, MIRANOS TODOS EMPAPADOS AHORA POR LA ESTUPIDA LLUVI- Dean no termino de gritar, pues unos labios le taparon la boca con suma ternura.

-Si quiero ser tuyo, Dean- Nervioso y sonrojado Castiel le dijo un gran si a su nueva pareja. 

Dean derrotado por tanta ternura tomo de la cintura a Castiel y le dio un beso más intenso y subido de tono.

-Llevamos dos años como amigos, te he visto en tus mejores y peores facetas y aún así me enamoraste de la forma más hermosa Cas- Los dos sonrieron para ellos en aquel parque solitario.

-Vamos al búnker necesitamos un baño y tal vez te haga otras cosas- Una sonrisa ladina salió de los labios de Dean junto con un gruñido sensual.

Fin del Flashback

Narra Castiel

-Despues de regresar al búnker simplemente tomamos un baño lleno de caricias tiernas, besos nada fogosos y finalmente fuimos a la cama para quedarnos profundamente dormidos mirando una película que deseaba ver- La sonrisa que tenía antes volvió con ese recuerdo muy especial.

-Aunque el día de nuestra boda fue muy bello, aún recuerdo cuando entre a la pequeña iglesia en las Vegas, es más ni siquiera sabíamos si era una iglesia de verdad, pero aún así recuerdo lo hermoso que fue entrar y mirar a nuestros pequeños con apenas dos años a nuestro lado, a Sam junto con ellos, a Gabe junto a Sam, a Charlie junto a Jo que era su nueva novia, a Ellen, a la comisario Jody junto a Alex y Bobby, a Garth y también a Crowley junto a Rowena.

-Todo era tan perfecto ante esa vista, pero nada fue más perfecto que verte a ti con ese hermoso traje que compraste desde un mes antes y no me dejabas verle- Volví a reír un poco y mi mano aún seguía en la mejilla de mi verdadero amor.

-Y recuerdo que ese día dije que te amaría por siempre y así será mi hermoso Dean, tu te podrás haber ido de este mundo, pero te juro que en mi corazón seguirás existiendo por siempre- El sol ya estaba a punto de desaparecer y mis manos ahora estaban empezando a rodear la hermosa cara pálida de mi Dean.

-Te amare hasta el fin mi amor- El sol desapareció, mis lágrimas se hicieron más intensas y esa sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro se fue dejando solo tristeza.

~

-Papi, papi, ¿Papá Dean irá al cielo?- Luego de haberlo cremado frente a Sam y mis hijos, los pequeños hicieron una pregunta que me reconfortó mucho.

-Si pequeños, su papi Dean está en el cielo y su cielo es muy hermoso, está lleno de colores y de bellos momentos que vivió en este búnker y fuera de el junto con su tío Sam, su abuela, su abuelo y con nosotros les juro que también tiene muchos recuerdos- Mis hijos sonrieron y me dieron un fuerte abrazo logrando que mi llanto regresará.

-Vamos a qué duerman un poco mis niños, mañana vendrán muchas personas y tienen que estar listos para recibirlas, ¿Entendido?- Los niños hicieron caso y fueron a dormir a su habitación acompañados de su tío Sam.

-Sabes que lo puedo revivir, ¿Cierto?- Gabe apareció detrás de mi con una propuesta muy tentadora, aunque está vez no dejaría que mi egoísmo le quitara de nuevo el cielo a Dean.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que lo revivas, Dean está feliz en su cielo y tal vez en poco o en mucho tiempo yo estaré feliz a su lado, amándonos como ha sido desde hace muchos años atrás- Gabe me sonrió sabía que eso indicaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto ante sus ojos.

-Eres muy maduro hermanito- La plática termino así y el se fue quien sabe a dónde, mientras yo solo fui arrastrando mis pies hacia el cuarto de Dean y el mío.

Esa noche me acosté y abracé la almohada de mi esposo, todavía guardaba en ella su olor.

-Pronto nos veremos de nuevo amor mío- Me quedé dormido, pues el día siguiente sería algo muy difícil.

~

-Papá no mueras por favor no queremos perderte- Sonreí a mis dos hermosos niños, que ya eran todo unos adultos capaces de sobrevivir.

Claire siguió los pasos de su padre como cazadora, aunque se lo haya prohibido antes y Jack había logrado convertirse en un buen doctor que de vez en cuando ayudaba en casos a su hermana mayor.

-Claire me voy feliz.. Cof cof cof... Dejo a dos hermosos niños que se son capaces de mucho... Cof cof... y que junto a su tío Sam y Gabe lograrán que está familia perdure mucho más, recuerden todos los bellos momentos a mi lado y recuerden cuanto les amo- Mi respiración estaba fallando demasiado y mi corazón poco a poco se apagaba.

Jack y Claire me abrazaron fuertemente y justo en medio del intenso abrazo cargado de sentimientos mi corazón se apagó.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Me desperté con mi vestuario anticuado y recurrente, a parte de tener al menos treinta años menos, justo la edad que tenía cuando Dean murió.

El lugar donde me encontraba era totalmente blanco y frente a mí había una puerta alta y blanca que me llamaba a abrirle.

-Esperó Dean esté aquí- Mi cuerpo se abalanzó rápido a abrir la puerta y lo que encontré dentro fue lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-¡Cas!- Dean tomaba una cerveza sentado solo en la mesa enorme del búnker donde me vio entrar y corrió hasta mi.

-!Dean!- Los dos nos abrazamos y besamos frente a la puerta del búnker donde varios bellos recuerdos de nuestra vida habían transcurrido.

-Te amo- Los dos al unísono dijimos nuestros sentimientos y con más fuerza nos abrazamos, sabía que este era el final que quería, mi final feliz.

Narrador Omnisciente

Las manos que antes abrazaban las espaldas de Claire y Jack ahora estaban tiradas en la cama.

-NO, NO- Jack estaba inconsolable, mientras Claire le abrazaba fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los dos se separaron para ver a su difunto padre Castiel, quien había sido el mejor padre que pudieron tener a pesar de los regaños y dificultades.

Una enorme sonrisa se escapaba de los labios del difunto bajo de ellos algo que les hizo sentir un poco alegres.

-Esta en el cielo con nuestro papá Dean- Claire sonrió entre el llanto, mientras Jack solo lloraba incontrolablemente.

~

-Hasta luego papá- Claire y Jack aventaron fuego al cadáver de su padre Castiel y vieron como este se consumía en las llamas.

-Te extrañaremos mucho- Jack aclaro con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. 

Claire le abrazó y miró a todos los presentes amigos de Dean y Castiel que aún sobrevivían y a sus tíos Sam y Gabe juntos.

-Jack seremos muy fuertes, ¿Vale?- Jack abrazo a Claire y siguieron llorando por un rato hasta que el cuerpo se consumió en las llamas y así llegó el final de la vida de Castiel.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta el final, espero te haya gustado este trabajo y lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo.  
Hasta la próxima ;3 y gracias por leer ( ˘ ³˘)


End file.
